The present invention deals with plastic closures for plastic containers having wide top openings, such as jars and cans, so-called wide mouth containers.
It is difficult to provide a wide-mouth plastic container with a plastic closure capable of being easily opened and closed without the use of a tool, particularly where a barrier material is needed as part of the closure in order to maintain the integrity of the contents of the container. According to current practice plastic carbonated beverage cans, for example, are provided with a metal end, the same as the aluminum cans they are intended to replace. The metal end is equipped with an easy open fitment featuring a score and a lever, and involving pressing against the pre-scored piece of the end so that the score may be torn and the can thereby opened. Plastic ends are not used due to their limited resistance to gas permeation and the difficulty of opening same without a special opening tool.
It is, thereby, a principal objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container closure for plastic containers wherein the closure has resistance to gas permeation as well as the capability of being easily opened and closed.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container closure as aforesaid which is easy to prepare, inexpensive and easy to use in practice.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.